


Kintober Event

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale
Genre: But it's sexual yet, Kinktober, Multi, The less dark version, This one is more safe, XD, enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Kinktober event! Here we go with a lot of hentai!





	1. Kintober Event

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober event! Here we go with a lot of hentai!

Here's the list for the Event! >:>

Day 1- Sensory deprivation  
Day 2- Glory Hole  
Day 3- Feet  
Day 4- Body Modification  
Day 5- Masturbation  
Day 6- Threesome  
Day 7- Shibari  
Day 8- Cosplay  
Day 9 - waxplay  
Day 10- Daddy Kink  
Day 11- Pet Play  
Day 12- Water sports  
Day 13- BDSM   
Day 14- Exhibitionism/ Voyeurism   
Day 15- latex  
Day 16- Toys  
Day 17- Asphyxiation  
Day 18- Humiliation/Worship  
Day 19- Gagging  
Day 20- Roleplay  
Day 21- Strip Tease  
Day 22- Masks   
Day 23- Primal  
Day 24- Pulling Hair  
Day 25- Public  
Day 26- Licking  
Day 27- Lingerie  
Day 28- Vanilla  
Day 29- Size Difference  
Day 30- Spanking  
Day 31- Aftercare (Have i said i love it? XD)

Enjoy the trip~


	2. Kinktober Day 1- Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of Kinktober!

Nightmare was tied up in a bed blindfolded, absolutely no clothes on to protect his naked body, totally unable to move with a gag tightly wrapped on his mouth.   
He heard the door opening and closing right after.   
But No footsteps.   
Was he admiring him? Thinking of ways of torturing his exposed and sensitive body? He was scared but the idea of being touched by him was already enough to make this fear worth it.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand caressing his leg all the way up to his pelvis making him gasp in surprise as a chill went up his spine. The hand was soft and careful making him arch his back breathing heavily begging for more with his body. ‘’Such excitement for just one touch~? You really are a slut Nightmare~’’ He moaned feeling the hands slapping his tighs aggressively. ‘’You like that? Hm? You want more?’’ The spanking became more and more aggressive making dark purple marks on his legs. The pain was so pleasant, he couldn’t help himself from moaning and drolling in pleasure. His tighs were hurting so bad! It felt like the pain was throbbing on his legs, burning in a sensation he’d beg to feel again later. The taller stood there admiring his works and caressing Nightmare’s legs softly. Maybe he went too hard? Nightmare still didn’t use the safe signal so maybe it was ok. Maybe.   
He got closer to the smaller seeing him flinch when feeling his breath close to his neck. Another chill went down his spine making him move a bit in protest as the taller ran his tongue around it roughly bitting right after. Another kind of pain came. This time the burning sensation felt a little less aggressive but still enough to make him tear up and moan more trough the gag. The taller once again ran his tongue there, licking the blood that came from the bite mark. The metallic taste filling his mouth as he enjoyed his work. ‘’Your taste is so good Nighty~’’   
Now he was marked. And it was clearly noticeable.   
Nightmare was only His now.   
And he was only starting.


End file.
